The Pokémon Prince of Kalos
by Pete the Rock
Summary: Valentine's Day special one-shot. Ash becomes the center of attention for a few girls at a ball. KalosKingshipping, TomPouceShipping & AmourShipping.


Disclaimer: No ownership of Pokémon.

* * *

 _ **The Pokémon Prince of Kalos**_

* * *

Serena stood in shock, dismay, anger, sadness… practically anything that relates to bothered. Reuniting with Miette who has a crush on her crush and finding her at the front of palace, Miette snagged Ash by the hand and dragged him inside. The palace held a special event for Pokémon Showcase Performers: The Princess PokéBall, hosted by Showcase Emcee Pierre and Kalos Queen Aria. Ever since the PokéPuff Baking Contest nearby Cyllage City after Ash won the Cliff Badge from Grant, Serena and Miette have not just been Showcase rivals but romantic rivals to the absent-minded trainer from Kanto. The only other person… and perhaps Pokémon… was Bonnie and Dedenne who overheard the discussion in front of the Dendemille Theater. Now Serena felt she lost her latest chance to have Ash's attention, an incredibly tall order for any girl interested with him. Bonnie noticed her anguish. "Serena?" the little girl called, Dedenne and Puni-chan just as concerned.

"What am I doing wrong?" a distraught Pokémon Princess whimpered. Clemont and Bonnie saw her frustration and knew she had a situation she needed help in.

"Serena, what's the matter?" the Prism Tower Gym Leader asked. "Is it Miette?" The name turned Serena's head away from the siblings.

"Does Ash..." she fidgeted. "Does he hate me?! Is it the new look?! Is it Braixen or Eevee?!" She seemed more concerned that it was her for Ash's inability to recognize Serena. Bonnie patted her on the back for comfort.

"It's him," she corrected. Serena looked down to the young blond. "Ash is so dense, he doesn't know what love is even if it's right in front of him." Clemont believed his sister's study.

"All Ash seems to care about is food and Pokémon," he clarified. "We could try all to push him out of his comfort zone..." Serena's eyes watered, tears streaking down her may be regretting ever joining Ash after reuniting with him back in Santalune City years after the summer camp incident where they shared a hug. Words of the trainer came back in her head.

" _Never give up until you try!"_ his words shouted. But she's vainly trying. Sure, it came from her hurting her knee chasing a Pokémon but those words sounded moot and hopeless. She tried to obtain Ash's attention over, and over, and over, and over… but it seemed Ash either turns a blind eye, a deaf ear or a combination of both.

 _'Ash, I've been trying!'_ she cried in her mind. _'I've been trying my hardest! All for you! Why can't you see it?'_ Puni-chan leaped from Bonnie's bag up to her head, gargling to the performer. Serena heard the strange Pokémon, her head adjusting to Puni-chan with a stern eye to the blond that it's still learning about. "P-Puni-chan..." To its gargling, Serena and Bonnie thought there was a way to break through Ash's incoherent shell. Sure, none of the humans could understand the Zygarde Core but even it knew how strong Serena's feelings were to Ash.

"I guess Puni-chan knows how hurt Serena's feeling," Clemont awed. "I wish I knew what it's saying." While Puni-chan tried to encourage Serena's hopes, inside the palace had a madhouse of young women combing through different dresses. One of those was Miette as she pulled some of the gowns from the racks to Ash, slaved in holding her likes. Since the PokéPuff Contest, and Bonnie's proposal to Gina which greatly humiliated Clemont, Miette sought to claim Ash from Serena, going so far as taunting her about not coming forward to declare herself as an item with Ash.

"I'm almost done, Ash," she announced. "After I make my choice, we'll get you an ensemble for the PokéBall." Ash felt helpless to Miette's haste while his Pikachu and her Slurpuff glued their eyes to the humans' fun.

"Of all the things to do," he moaned as the weight in his arms mounted. "Why did it have to be dancing?" Miette stopped her searching and turned to Serena's traveling companion.

"Wait… am I hearing that you hate dancing?" Ash wasn't fond of "hating" anything aside from Team Rocket, Pokémon Poachers or anyone willing to use Pokémon to conquer the world.

"Not like that. When Serena tried teaching me to dance, I wasn't so hot in it." Immediately, Miette figured out Ash's problem.

"The wannabe Pokémon Master apparently has two left feet." Her teasing dug under Ash's skin.

"No, I have a left and a right foot!" Unfortunately, he missed Miette's point.

"It means you have poor coordination. Not a lot of people and Pokémon can dance so don't feel as if you're alone." Realizing the reason, Ash fell back in his behavior.

"Sorry about that." Overhearing the conversation, the queen came forward in a pearl white gown with streaks of gold sequins on both left and right sides of the front. Barely visible were a pair of white dress shoes. She also wore a silver tiara and white gloves that covered her arms. By her side was her Fox Pokémon, Delphox.

"If I may…" spoke Aria. Ash and Miette turned to the Kalos Queen.

"It's Aria!" they shrieked. Aria giggled with a beaming smile. She approached Ash about his issue.

"The Two-Left-Feet syndrome, I take it?" Ash's cheeks bled red in embarrassment, even though Miette said that he wasn't the only one who didn't know how to dance.

"My Pokémon could dance better than I could," he admitted. "Even Greninja." Miette stepped away for a second to grab a rolling tray and return.

"Here you go, Ash," she offered. "I'll be in the Dressing Room. Hopefully, Serena will be in there with me." Ash took the idea and laid the dresses on the tray. "I'll be back." Miette left to change wardrobe. Now Ash had Aria to keep company. Aria tapped Ash on the shoulder for attention.

"While she's trying those out, how about we practice some dancing," she suggested. "Here!" She grabbed one arm and placed his hand on her hip. Next, she clasped the other hand and risen it. Ash began to shake a little and Aria believed she knew why. "Never been this close to a female before?" Her slight giggle followed with Ash's nervous snicker. "Now, you'll feel your partner's muscle movement as you dance. Let her guide you on how to move on the floor." That's when Ash felt Aria's hip shift. He didn't move as Aria strafed to her right. Aria thought he didn't understand her words. "Any reason you didn't move?" Ash stood befuddled.

"Wait, was I suppose to move?" he asked. Aria giggled again.

"Yes… Didn't you feel me start moving?"

"I did."

"So you should know which way I start to move. That's when you move with me." Ash started to get the sense Aria tried to demonstrate. "Try again?" Aria began moving, her hip pushing his hand. Ash swiftly followed the quick move of Aria. "Good..." The practice continued for a few minutes, even allowing Pikachu and Slurpuff to copy the humans. Aria noticed Ash's improvement. "You're getting good." Hands released, Ash let his arms relax. "I'd say you're about ready but you may need to work on controlling your nerves." Pikachu and Slurpuff also offered praises. Just then, Bonnie and Clemont found Ash with Aria. Bonnie now wore a gold gown and dress shoes while still carrying her bag with Dedenne and Puni-chan inside.

"Whoa, I don't believe it!" shouted Bonnie. "It's Aria!" The Kalos Queen laughed.

"It's nice to see you too, Bonnie. You look cute in that gown." Bonnie smile and performed a twirl.

"Thank you!" Not finding their other member, Ash grew a little worried.

"Hey, where's Serena?" he asked.

"She's getting dressed for the event," Clemont replied. "We should as well." Ash could stay for more lessons. However, time drew near.

"I guess. The PokéBall's gonna start soon." The boys dashed off to see their wardrobe for the event, leaving Bonnie with Aria.

"So what were you doing with Ash?" the little girl questioned.

"Oh, giving him a few pointers," she shortened her answer. Just then, she dropped her smile. "Although, it would be catastrophic if Ash hooks up with someone other than Serena." Bonnie and the two Pokémon looked up curiously to Aria, wondering what she meant.

("Catastrophic?") squeaked Dedenne. The Kalos Queen shook her head, not wanting a thought like that to fill her mind.

"It's nothing! How about we wait for our friends in the ballroom?" Bonnie bounced up with excitement. After entering the large ballroom, Aria disappeared but Bonnie wasn't necessarily alone, not because she had their Pokémon joining, as Ash and Clemont soon entered the same room in new attire. No longer did Clemont wear the sky blue jumpsuit. Both looked like they're aristocrats from the Renaissance. Each wore matching black vests under Ash's blue and Clemont's green coats, trousers with the cuffs dressed below the knees, loafers and a scarf around the collar. Bonnie rushed over, surprisingly not tripping over her dress, and study their new outfits.

"Boy, you two look very sophisticated," she complimented. Ash may look sophisticated, but his comfort level wasn't the same as he tried to adjust his collar.

"Yeah, but does this have to be on so tight?" he complained. "I can barely breathe in this." Clemont would agree.

"Not to mention the lack of A/C!" he added. Bonnie never seemed bothered about her brother and friend.

"It's alright," she eased. "This PokéBall could help you find a potential wife." Clemont's reaction couldn't be more priceless. He nearly jumped out of his leather loafers from Bonnie's tease. While her nagging aimed at Clemont, Ash came ready with a comeback.

"Of course, you could also be dancing with a potential husband," he returned. If Clemont's reaction was good for a laugh, Bonnie's may leave anyone watching in stitches. She took a few steps back, clutching Puni-chan in her hands and using it as a shield.

"Puni-chan, protect me! I'm way too young!" Poor Puni-chan hung around clueless to the conversation. The boys chortled to Bonnie's freakout… and chagrin. "Not funny!" The boys calmed down, snickering quietly to quell her anger. Ash looked around for either Serena or Miette.

"Are you okay, Ash?" questioned Clemont. The Pokémon, including Clemont's Chespin and Bunnelby, also seem concerned.

"It'll be the first time dancing with a girl, even though I just practiced with Aria," he admitted. The siblings and Pokémon balked with dumbfound looks.

"You're kidding!" they gasped. Bonnie awed Ash's meeting with the Kalos Queen.

"Did she kiss you?!" wondered Bonnie. "Please, tell me she kissed you!" Ash sighed, willing to correct the little sister.

"I said it was practice," he reminded. Clemont's study focused on his query of dancing with girls.

"So you've traveled with other girls but never danced with them?" he guessed. As if spirits of travels' past came to haunt him; transparent images of Misty, May, Dawn and Iris appeared and surrounded his head.

"No. To think I was in adventures with four others and all we did was travel around each region with nothing going on in between." Iris' image came to life and turned to Ash.

" _That's because you're a little kid!"_ mocked the violet-haired Dragon-Type trainer. Misty's and May's images heard Iris, coming to life and growing in anger.

" _What was that?!"_ growled May.

" _Like you know what Ash goes through on a weekly basis!"_ snapped Misty. Iris stood her ground despite floating and glaring back at the two angered girls.

" _He IS a little kid!"_ she reinstated her claim. _"You wouldn't believe how much trouble he got me and Cilan in!"_ The two opposing girl cracked their knuckles, hearing enough.

" _That's it!"_ Dawn's image moved out of the way as May and Misty teamed up and bashed Iris to the comments.

" _Certainly takes one to know one!"_ bellowed May. Iris cried out in pain but neither Ash or Dawn did nothing as the brawling cloud rolled away. Dawn sighed from the sight, her hands on her hip and head.

" _Oh boy,"_ she huffed before turning to Ash to boost his spirit. _"No need to worry, Ash. Just stay calm when you're dancing and you'll be fine."_ She heard more yelling, becoming somewhat worried about the condition of Iris. _"I'd better get in before Iris can't raise Axew anymore."_ She flew away. Ash shook his head from that exchange.

"There are somethings I'd rather not recall," he murmured. The siblings saw Ash's lips move but didn't make out what he said.

"What was that?" wondered Clemont. Ash heard the question and shook his head in denial.

"Not important." As Ash cleared his thoughts, the girls entered the ballroom in magnificent dresses and gowns, including Serena and Miette. Serena's red gown had no straps around the shoulders and the skirt barely touched the floor. She also wore pearl white gloves that extended to her underarms. Miette wore the same gloves as she wore a light blue gown that covered her body from the shoulders down. Her skirt also stood about an inch from the ground.

"Here we are!" announced Serena. Ash, the siblings and the Pokémon turned to see the girls. Bonnie, Pikachu, Dedenne, Bunnelby and Slurpuff cooed to seeing the gowns. Clemont's reaction had the awe of disbelief about the two. Ash… absolutely no reaction.

"You two look so pretty!" an excited Bonnie praised.

"I concur," Clemont agreed. "Those dresses really bring out the beauty between you two."

"Thanks, Clemont," Serena accepted. Miette noticed Ash's reaction, or lack thereof and heeled to his side, causing him some discomfort.

"What do you think, handsome?" she asked for his opinion. Ash stuttered, taking a step back from her face.

"It looks… real nice," he spoke. Watching with a grin, Bonnie snickered at Ash's sudden hesitation.

"Ash, you need to stop being so dense," she teased while shrugging her shoulders. Serena's Eevee stepped from behind its trainer and pawed to see Bunnelby. Other Pokémon were there to greet the Evolution Pokémon, staying back to keep Eevee at ease. Miette left Ash with Aria and wanted to know how the practice proceeded.

"So did you learn from dancing with Aria?" she questioned.

"It took me a minute or two, but I've got most of the steps down," he replied. "Though, don't be too surprised if I still stumble."

"Right, you already told me." Learning how close Ash was to Aria made Serena gasp.

" _You_ danced with Queen Aria?!" she gawked.

"It was more of a dress rehearsal," he clarified. "Still, I hate the notion of having 'two left feet'." Serena didn't mind Ash's fault.

"Not a lot of people can dance. Nothing to be ashamed about." Bonnie patted Ash in the back before the lights dimmed. Everyone wondered the reason for the lights going dark, Eevee huddling by Serena's skirt.

" _Bonjour, monsieurs et mademoiselles!"_ a young man's voice _. "Welcome to the Princess PokéBall!"_ Spotlights struck the top of a staircase. Aria stood along the emcee of the Showcase and in his blue top hat and suit, Pierre. "'Tis I, le Pokémon Showcase host, Pierre! Along with moi, la Kalos Queen herself, Aria and her Delphox!" The Kalos Queen waived to everyone and every Pokémon below.

"We encourage everyone and their Pokémon to have a good time tonight," she said. "This is a celebration to all who've been a big help to the Kalos Pokémon Showcases." The humans and some Pokémon applauded to the praise of Aria. Pierre raised his cane, Kleftki flying off and meeting Delphox with a linked arm to the other's paw. Pierre and Aria linked hands and spun a few times. Classical music started to play.

"Now, let's get dis PokéBall under way!" he annouced as he and Aria lunged out with his right and her left arms reaching. Immediately, Miette grabbed Ash's hand and Slurpuff gathered Pikachu.

"Ready to dance?" she requested. Serena reached, but couldn't gather Ash. Too slow, she feared her only chance to claim Ash came and left.

 _'No!'_ she panicked in her head. _'Not her! Anyone but Miette!'_ In spirit, Misty and Dawn saw Miette's first move, anxious to see their one-time traveling parter fall on his face.

" _This should be good for a laugh," Misty_ snickered. _"No way Ash pulls off any twinkle toes."_ Dawn prepared to bolster her laugh.

" _At least it's in front of plenty of people,"_ she joked. As they ponder how Ash would screw up in the ball, May held down a hogtied Iris, still mouthing off at Ash despite duct tape over her mouth.

" _I've had about enough of her lip,"_ she complained. _"Just… why did she go with Ash in the first place?"_ With the duct tape, no one could understand anything Iris tried to argue. Boys and girls started to dance and Clemont tried to console her by having himself as her dance partner. On the floor, Miette notice Ash's posture and confidence differing from when they first confronted Aria while gathering dresses. He performed better than expected in keeping pace with the blue-haired.

"Didn't we determine your 'Two-Left-Feet' Syndrome? Aria has some magic to help you overcome that 'disease.'" Ash scoffed Miette's beliefs.

"I'm still shaky in some departments," he admitted.

"You mean like this?" Miette released one hand before pulling away from Ash as she spun once. Ash saw an extended hand as she completed her rotation and caught it to stop her spin. At the same time of the catch, both bowed to each other. "Okay, not bad." They came back to each other which Miette's head slipped past Ash's arms to score some cheek with her lips. While dancing with Clemont, Serena's face read anger at Miette's kiss and Ash's face reddening from the little love. This caused her to lose focus on her partner who clicked his shoes. Clemont tripped and fell, nearly taking Serena for the ride.

"Ouch!" cried the gym leader. Serena became concerned but Bonnie seemed indifferent.

"You would've been better off as Aria's pupil," she murmured, Dedenne and Puni-chan unsatisfied with Clemont's dancing. Serena hoped this doesn't happen when she has her chance with Ash and so far, he and Miette looked in-sync. Both suddenly separated but not before a last bow when a brunette young man confronted Miette and a raven-haired girl in a pink gown met with Ash.

"Would you dance with me?" the girl asked, her elbow length glove offered. Not saying a word, Ash lend his hand and both started their routines. "Let me show you a pirouette." A second later, the raven-haired gently pushed away from her raven-haired dance partner while holding hands. She then twirled around, hands still connected, before retracting back to Ash.

"Nice!" he huffed. "I'll keep that in mind." The raven-haired softly chuckled before offering a kiss to the same cheek Miette tagged him on as a redhead young girl in a green gown arrived to the two. Ash's face turned red again.

"You seem to be the best man of the party," she joked. "Mind if I have him for a moment?"

"Not at all!" the raven-haired allowed, handing Ash off. Ash seemed to have more than one dance teacher today. Holding both hands, the redhead guided Ash to the middle of the dance floor where they made circles.

"I can teach you a little in-and-out." Both the redhead and Ash came together then back out. That's when Ash's dancing syndrome kicked in as he aired his step, slipping and falling to a knee, as well as his new partner. Remarkably, the two recovered and returned to their feet.

"Sorry about that," he apologized.

"No, that was my fault. Came out too fast." The two resumed their waltz and tried the in-and-out technique again. After a few attempts succeeded, they stepped it up with switch and twirl from both before resetting to the simple dance. "That was great. You learned well."

"Thanks!" The redhead leaned in for her peck at Ash's cheek. They broke and bowed as Aria seemed like the next candidate for dancing with the red-faced Ash.

"I'm impressed, Ash!" she greeted.

"Aria?!" Without asking, the redhead surrendered Ash to the Kalos Queen.

"Thanks." Now the two had an encore performance. Meanwhile, Serena's hopes to dance with Ash gradually fated and during a turn, Aria saw her anguish growing. "You're getting real good out here." Ash laughed, knowing the reason of his improvement.

"Well, I was taught by you, right?" Now Aria shared the laugh.

"Okay, I do bear some responsibility. But you see… there's someone who needs you the most… and I don't mean your Pokémon." It didn't start to click in for Ash after Aria omitted Pikachu. Only when Aria darted her head, Ash looked over to Serena making sure Clemont was okay after he tangled his own feet. Bonnie wasn't with the other two as there was a boy about her size who waltzed with her. Puni-chan, Dedenne, Braixen and Eevee also were worried about Clemont's health. "Don't you think it would be nice to give Serena a dance partner?" Ash became rather shocked. Serena had only one partner and he couldn't continue. No other young man came to ask her for a round or two.

"You want me to dance with Serena?" A slight chuckle seeped from Aria's lips.

"She told me all about you before her Fennekin evolved. She wanted to travel the Kalos Region with you." Ash believed Aria made this event for the two of them.

"Is this an order since you're the Kalos Queen?"

"Well… more of a request… if it's okay with you. Make her feel special." Since she co-hosted the event, it wouldn't be right to refuse her request.

"Yeah, she needs some fun as well." Satisfied, Aria gave Ash a kiss, this time on the forehead. Once more, Ash's face burned red. Anymore kisses and he may faint. Aria patted Ash on the crown.

"Go get her, tiger!"

"Right!" Both walked over to Serena who looked surprised to see Ash and Aria together.

"Serena, your friend has something to ask you." Serena blinked at Aria's words before turning to Ash, a hand reaching for her.

"Serena, would you like to dance?" A gasp from the Vaniville Town girl lisped from her lips.

" _He's..."_ she stuttered in her mind. _"He's asking me?"_ Serena's hand gently clasped Ash's. Her eyes lit up. With a nod, Ash escorted Serena to the dance floor and allowed Serena to do a pirouette. A slight slip from Ash as Serena completed her spin caused her to fall into Ash's body but Ash recovered to catch her from falling… and just as the music finally fell silent. To Serena, she got her chance to dance with the boy who rescued her years ago… and without hesitation, she gave Ash a kiss… on the lips. _"I did it! I finally did it! I can show Ash how I feel!"_ Ash didn't turn red this time. Encumbered by the soft lips of the Showcase Performer, Ash closed his eyes and embraced her kiss. The crowd erupted in cheers to the two, even Aria and Miette.

"That's how you do it, Serena," Miette complimented. "Good work." When they separated, Ash continued to take the incident in stride. He and Serena shared a giggle to the moment.

"Do you know how long I've been waiting to do that?" she asked. Ash shrugged for an answer.

"Since you joined us in Santalune City?" he guessed, blissfully absent-minded about their past. Serena didn't mind his answer, still smiling.

"I can go with that." Pikachu and Eevee slalomed through the onlookers to be by their trainers' side. Ash and Serena knelt to see their Pokémon. "Did you enjoy yourself, Eevee?" The Evolution Pokémon barked happily as it pawed Ash as well, much to the Pallet Town trainer.

"You like me too?" Eevee once again barked with a smile when it suddenly grew glowing blue ribbons, wrapping around both humans and surpring them and Pikachu.

"Feelers?" Eevee now began to glow blue as well. Immediately, the crowd realized something special.

"Eevee's evolving!" figured Bonnie. Eevee grew and morphed, forcing everyone to take a step back. With a burst of light, Eevee was no longer. Ribbon-like feelers, ribbon on an ear, pink and cream fur… It was a Pokémon Serena had seen before.

"Sylveon!" she identified with glee. Applause rang throughout the ballroom as Aria came to greet the pair, as well as meet Serena's new Sylveon.

"Serena, you and Eevee..." she started while purposely calling Sylveon its pre-evolved form. "...Or Sylveon were meant for each other. I could say the same thing about Ash Ketchum." Ash, Serena, Sylveon and Pikachu laughed from Aria's wishes.

"Maybe we did." Her eyes shifted to Ash. "And maybe we still do." Everyone got to their feet but Serena held on to his hand, only to grab the other hand and hold them up to their chins and stare in his eyes. "Ash, will you be there to help me become the next Kalos Queen?" The kiss did more than give Ash someone to love, but gave her shared confidence to achieve their goals.

"Never been kissed in the lips until now," he admitted. "Serena… you're already _my_ Kalos Queen… and nothing can take your place." Serena snickered at the sappy retort before wrapping Ash in a hug, her eyes crying twin waterfalls in joy.

"Thank you, Ash… Thank you, my love..." Ash wrapped his arms to return the favor. The crowd burst in cheers to the couple that declared their relationship.

"Ash has found someone to take care of him!" cheered Bonnie. "They're so cute together!" Clemont agreed, finding Ash and Serena's union loving.

"Ash definitely needed someone like Serena to watch over him," he concluded. With one relationship declared, Bonnie's head twisted to the elder brother.

"So now it's your turn..." Clemont jumped in shock at his sister's desires.

"I've told you a million times!" Bonnie laughed at the shivering brother. The projections of Ash's other traveling partners watched the development, Misty and Dawn smiling to Ash receiving love.

" _You know, Serena is a great match for Ash,"_ Misty studied. _"He deserves someone like her."_

" _Yeah, for awhile, people thought it was gonna be him and me,"_ Dawn joked.

" _Oh, same here. I thought they were crazy."_ Just when the girls chose to fade out and leave Ash.

" _It doesn't change anything!"_ screamed Iris. Being watched over by May, the tied up Dragon-Type trainer never let her stand become altered.

" _Just give it up,"_ May moaned, irritated at Iris' outbursts. _"It's already over. We don't need to be involved with Ash any longer."_ Iris couldn't leave the spot until she got her last words in.

" _So what? He's still a little kid!"_ Misty and Dawn now faced Iris and May also reached the side. Those standing had a Pokéball in hand. Iris went from barking mad to quietly sheepish.

" _Ever heard the expression, 'It takes one to know one'?"_ Misty quoted.

" _Because in all fairness,"_ Dawn groaned.

"You _'re the little kid!"_ May finished. Iris began to plead for lenient punishment but the girls wanted to let her know how they felt. It was fate that founded Ash to Serena years ago. Now, hearts united and with the help of each other, any task set in front of them is possible.

* * *

HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY.


End file.
